Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a head-mounted device (HMD) and method of enabling a 3D drawing interaction in a mixed-reality space. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for enabling a non-stationary user to freely perform a 3D interaction, such as writing, drawing, etc., in a virtual space provided through a head-mounted device (HMD).
Description of the Related Art
Technologies of providing an interaction between a user and a virtual space through perception of a user's motion have recently appeared. Korean Patent No. 10-1386248 discloses the technology of providing a user with an interaction method via a display using a camera attached thereto. The technology, however, has a problem in that, since the camera is attached to the display opposite the user, the user can only interact within a field of view (FOV) of the camera. Thus, if the user moves out of the FOV, the user cannot perform an interaction, such as drawing, writing or the like, in a virtual space. In this case, for example, a problem may occur where the user's motion is only partially perceived or is not perceived at all, so the interaction gesture, such as drawing a picture, is only partially captured by the camera or is not captured at all.
Thus, there is a need to develop a technology of supporting a non-stationary user interacting with a mixed reality environment.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.